oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Melody76/Zapytaj szatańskie dzieci
Ukradłam pomysł od Ptysii, za jej wiedzą, więc pytajcie o co chcecie moje postaci będących na tej wiki (osoby wtajemniczone mogą także zadawać pytania tym, któe tutaj się nie znajdują). Od Ptysii Do Augusta: August, myślisz, że eutanazja jest dobra? C : '- Cóż... To zależy. W jednym przypadku może być dobrym rozwiążaniem, a w innym już nie... Nie mam określonego zdania o tym.' Augusta cz.2: Jak do tego doszło, że spłodziłeś dziecko w wieku 14 lat? '- U... uhm... *odwrócił wzrok zażenowany, najwidoczniej nie ma zamiaru na to odpowiadać*' Do Anubisa: Jak tam w pracy? Dużo trupów dzisiaj? '- Meh, bywało lepiej. *wzrusza ramionami*' Do Eddiego: Ile zazwyczaj zajmuje ci narysowanie obazka i co zazwyczaj na nich jest? :) '- Zależy od tego co rysuje, jeśli to szkic to zajmuje mi narysowanie tego z 20-30 minut. I zwykle rysuje to, co aktualnie widzę.' Do Morta: Ty się czasem samotny nie czujesz? :| '- Ani trochę.' Do Morta cz.2: Jak zareagujesz na informację, że jakaś puszysta kulka jest w wielu aspektach podobna do ciebie? :'> '- Niech sobie taka istota będzie, niezbyt mi ta informacja jest potrzebna. *zaczał świdrować wzrokiem z obojętnym nada wyrazem twarzy*' Do Morta cz.3: Czy gdybyś spotkał kogoś równie skurwysyńskiego i w ogóle jak ty to byłaby szansa na jakąkolwiek sympatię między wami? '- Wątpię. Sam nie chciałbym się zadawać z drugim mną. *ziewnął znudzony*' Do tego biedaka z rp z Yukim: Kochane dziecko, co oni ci zrobili, że taki biedny jesteś? ;-; '- *Ręce zaczeły mu drzeć gdy wbił wzrok w ziemię, a do jego oczu nazbierały się łzy* N... nie chce Pani wiedzieć...' Do tego biedaczka cz.2: Wolałbyś zimną kąpiel w wannie czy gorący prysznic? : ) '- Ani jedno, ani drugie. W wannie łatwo można by było utopić kogoś, a za to prysznic kojarzy mi się z polewaniem wodą z węża ogrodowego...' Do tego biedaczka cz.3: Wolałbyś zostać tam gdzie jeszcze do niedawna byłeś, czy być porwanym przez Davida? (Mel, ty akurat wiesz kto to jest, lol) '- ... Chce mieć po prostu normalne życie. A nie być porywam ani nic. ' Do Robin: Wolałaś być facetem czy kobietą? '- Jedna i druga płeć mi pasuje. Będąc facetem miałam trochę takie fory, ale jako kobieta mam gwarancje że nikt mnie nie pobije. Chyba że moje własne dzieci. *uśmiecha się szeroko jak idiota*' Do Robin cz.2: Czy faktycznie jesteś złem tego świata? tak, nie, dlaczego i dlaczego to biedne dziecko jest TAKIE ZRANIONE NO >:C '- NIE WIEM, NIE JEST BOGIEM BY CI TO POWIEDZIEĆ.' Do Robin cz.3: Ile masz dzieci? '- Przestałam liczyć przy tysiącu.' Do Kuro: popcorn karmelowy czy zwykły? XD '- Chyba bardziej zwykły.' Do tego zranionego dziecku egen: okej, wiem, że ciebie męczę (przepraszam, dostaniesz za to ciasteczko w nagrodę xd), ale wobec tego, czy przeszkadzałoby ci to gdyby Jake się w tobie zakochał? Przeanalizuj to poważnie proszę. :3 '- Nie znam żadnego Jake'a... A zakochanie się to chyba nic złego, więc nie wiem czy by mi to przeszkadzało... Ale powtórzę: Chyba. Bo różne po tym świecie chodzą osoby... *potarł nerwowo ramię*' Do Mii: Już wiem w jaki sposób ciebie upokarzano, więc mam do ciebie pytanie o zraniona istoto, czy aktualnie gdyby coś ci spadło na czystą podłogę i byś to szybko podniósł to byś to zjadł przy innych? Wiesz, zasada pięciu sekund i w ogóle? :> '- Nie. W życiu bym nie zjadł niczego z podłogi... Teraz, tamte czasy to były coś innego. *starał się wyjść na surowego, ale nie wyszło mu *' Do Mii2: Ej bo sorry, bo w końcu ci nie dałam tego ciasteczka i w ogólę, masz dwa w nagrodę i czekam na twoją reakcję! *Daje ciasteczka prosto ze swojej ciasteczkowej krainy* '- D... dziękuje bardzo, ale nie musiała pani... *wziął je mimo to ucieszony*' Do Mii3: Tak w sumie to słyszałam, że nie masz imienia, to prawda? A tak poza tym to skąd się wzięło Mii? '- W mojej rasie praktycznie każdy ma trzy literowe imię kończące się na "o" lub "i". Mi akurat takie podpasowało.' Do Mii4: Jak byś zareagował gdybyś został pewnego dnia porwany od tamtego gościa u którego byłeś wcześniej, ale trafiłbyś do osoby, która by się tobą opiekowała? :> '- Bym się bał a początku, ale przyzwyczaiłbym się z pewnością...' Do Mii5: Jakim cudem ludzie orientują się jakiej jesteś rasy? ;-; '- Sprawdzają stan naszej poczytalności przez zabarwienia na konczynach oraz zwykle nas podnoszą. W przeciwieństie do ludzi, mamy puste kości i naprawde niewiele ważymy, że uniesienie nas nie jest nczym trudne.' Do Mii6: Jesteś piękną istotą i wyglądasz raczej dosyć jak człowiek, czemu nie myślałeś o modelingu, lol? '- H... huh...? N... nie jestem piękny, jestem zdecydowanie przeciętny... *odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony* A po za tym, nie czułbym się dobrze będąc jakoś sławnym...' Ponownie do Mii: Przychodzę z bardzo przyjaznym pytaniem, smakował soczek i ciasteczka? Mogę dać więcej~~ '- Mhm, były bardzo dobre, dziękuje za nie.' Do Mii: Wyobraź sobie, że nagle zamieniłeś się ciałem ze swoim oprawcą. Jak reagujesz, co robisz, itp. '- Zabijam jego w moim ciele, a potem i siebie samego. ' Do Mii: Wiesz, że ciebie autentycznie uwielbiam? Jesteś taką wspaniałą istotką, której trzeba pomóc~~ '- Uh... Uhm, dziękuje, to naprawde miłe! *uśmiechnął się nieśmiale*' Do Mii: Dlaczego nosisz damskie ubrania? Było tak od zawsze czy ubrano ciebie z przymusu i się przyzwyczaiłeś? A może jakoś inaczej? '- Od zawsze, ubrania dostawaliśmy od koleżanki mamy która miała dwie córki więc zbytnio wyboru nie miałem... Po za tym, według mnie sa one śliczne i lubię je nosić.' Do Mii: Jest jakiś kolor, którego szczególnie nie lubisz? '- Czerwony.' Do Mada: Jak to jest, że emanujesz taką zajebiozą? '- Urodziłem się z tym, zdobyłem certyfikat bycia zajebistym na studiach zajebistych i odbyłem praktyki z zajebistości. ' Do Mada egen, lol: Wymyślasz świetne teksty. Robisz to naturalnie, czy może musiałeś ćwiczyć, aby dojść do takiej perfekcji? '- Musiałem się wyuczyć tego, bo wcześniej byłem jedną wielką cio... Lamusem. ' Do Maszy: Jak poznałaś się z Augustem? '- Potrzebowałam pieniędzy, a że ten dał ogłoszenie że szuka asystenta to się zgłosiłam i tyle.' Do Derecka: Żyjesz ty tam jeszcze w ogóle, czy umarłeś, lol? '- Żyje, ale już mnie nie zobaczycie jak trafię do więzienia, za zabicie namolnych klientów.' Do Sotera i Sotery: Ile macie tak w sumie to lat? '- Żyjemy od antycznej grecji, myślisz że chciałoby nam się to liczyć? *burknęła krzyżując ręce*' '- Przepraszam za nią, jest jak zwykle nerwowoa... Ale nie wiemy, więc nie możemy odpowiedź dokładnie na to pytanie.' Do Sotera i Sotery: Wiem, że nie macie rodziców, jak więc powstaliście? '- Trudno nam to określić, nigdy nie było nam to powiedziane, ale kto wie... Może kiedyś się dowiemy. *uśmiechnął się lekko*' Dvo Mii: Zranię twoje oczka, bo proszę ciebie o zobaczenie na zdjęcie Jake'a. Gotowe? Świetnie! Widzisz jak ciebie stalkuje - jak reagujesz? '- G... Gdybym się zorientował, że ktoś mnie obserwuje to.. to bałbym się i pe... pewnie uciekł tam gdzie czułbym się bezpiecznie... *spojrzał na zdjęcie Jake'a dokładnie* Uhm, ten pan wygląda trochę strasznie... Ale na pewno może jest miły...!' kolejne ciasteczko Mii za to, że spowodowała u niego prawdopodonie ból oczu/ślepotę/whatever' ' Do Morta: Słyszałam, że bardzo lubisz persy. To prawda? '- Tak.' Do Morta: Jeżeli odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie będzie brzmiała "nie" to prawdopodobnie to pytanie nie będzie miało sensu, ale trudno... Wyobraź sobie proszę, że poznajesz kogoś kto ma persa i pozwala ci go głaskać.Myślisz, że mógłbyś nawet trochę polubić tą osobę? '- Raczej nie polubiłbym, a ta osoba zyskałaby minimalną ilość mojego szacunku, za posiadanie tej cudnej rasy.' Do Florencia: Jak to się stało, że stałeś się pomagierem Morta? xd '- Gdy go poznałem byłem rozdrażnionym dzieciakiem, który chciał pokazać rodzinie, że na coś go stać i dołączyłem do niego. Na nieszczęście.' Do Morta: Czemu jesteś taki zły? Zabili ci kiedyś persa i się mścisz, czy coś? :< '- Jakby mi takowego zabili, nie byłbym zły, a jedynie poszukiwany za masowe ludobójstwo bardziej niż obecnie. I po prostu, taki się urodziłem.' Do Morta: Jaki ktoś musiałby być abyś faktycznie zaczął go darzyć chociaż minimalną sympatią? '- Niewinna. Uważam, że jeśli ktoś zachował w dzisiejszych czasach niewinność jest wart szacunku.' Do Morta: Czy gdyby któryś z twoich pomagierów (bo odstawiam, że masz ich kilka) odszedł to byś go na pewno zabił? tak, nie, dlaczego? '- Oczywiście, że bym zabił. Nie jestem głupi aby pozwolić odejść komuś, kto zna moje sekrety. i uprzedzę kolejne pytanie, nawet nie odchodząc nie mogą powiedzieć nic o moich planach gdyż wtedy zwyczajnie moja klątwa niszczy im struny głosowe, jak zaczną coś wspominać.' Do Morta: Lubisz cynamon/zapach cynamonu? '- Bardzo.' Do Morta: Myślisz, że mógłbyś się kiedykolwiek w kimś zakochać/zauroczyć/cokolwiek, czy jesteś kompletie pusty? '- Jestem aseksualny i aromantyczny, odpowiedz sobie samej na to pytanie.' Do Morta: Skoro ciąży na twoich pomagierach ta klątwa to dlaczego ich zabijasz? Czy ona przestaje działać kiedy odchodzą? '- Przestaje, to jest minus klątw które się nakłada by zaznaczyć przynależność do kogoś.' Do Florencia: Kto nadał ci takie imię? ;-; '- Rodzice. Chcieli mieć córkę, ale zniszczyłem im marzenia.' Do Florencia: Czemu nie lubisz perfumów Morta? WIem, że Mort to zuo, ale cynamon jest fajny. :C '- Nie przepadam po prostu za mocnymi zapachami.' Do Florencia: Jak to się stanęło, że nie ogarniasz telefonu...? '- A wiesz, tak jakoś wyszło... Że wychowywałem się w miejscu gdzie elektroniki nie było, a nawet zamiast długopisem piszę gęsim piórem.' Do Florencia: Jakbyś miał opisać swoją idealną drugą połówkę to jaka by była...? '- Cóż... *zaczerwienił się* Ewidetnie idealna według mnie byłaby osoba taka delikatna, miła... Nie lubię wrednych i głośnych osób, uważam je za irytujące. Fajnie by było, jakby była lub był trochę nieporadny bym mógł być takim bohaterem, ale bez przesady. Niech umie też o siebie zadbać.' Do Morta: Co ci się stało tutaj w ręce? '- Rodzice się stali.' Do Morta: Mort, dlaczego wyglądasz jak naćpany? '- Musiałem to odziedziczyć jakoś po wujku.' Do Morta: Czy to co masz pod oczami to są rumieńce, czy coś innego? '- Nie wiem.' Do Morta: Jak to jest być mężczyzną z talią kobiety? Przebierałeś się kiedyś za płeć przeciwną, aby coś osiągnąć? '- Niestety, ale tak. Na jednym balu byłem ubrany tylko w suknię i w rozpuszczonych włosach, a musiałem naprawdę wyglądać na kobietę bo dostałem wtedy chyba z 10 numerów telefonu od różnych facetów.' Do Morta: Cóż, wiem, że chciałbyś mieć dziecko, ale dziecka bez męża/żony nie zaadoptujesz. Byłbyś skłonny wziął ślub z kimś tylko po to aby to dziecko zaadoptować? Co byś potem zrobił? A może byś zabrał komuś? Jak to działa? '- W zależności od sytuacji różnie bym postąpił, ale najłatwiej byłoby dla mnie zwyczajnie związać się z kimś, zaadoptować i rozwieść się.' Do Morta: Czemu chcesz zaadoptować dziecko? '- To moja prywatna sprawa, nie jestem zobowiązany do odpowiadania, ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć to potrzebuje potomka do swoich celów.' Do Morta: Masz jakieś drugie imię? '- ... Demetriusz.' Do Morta: Twoje drugie imię jest wspaniałe. Kto ci je nadał? '- Dziadek.' Do Morta: A więc JEDNAK obdażyłeś kogoś miłością, tak? '- Będziesz mi teraz to wypominać, prawda?' Do Morta: Skąd pomysł na imię dla kota? '- Szekspir to jeden z moich ulubionych twórców, tak samo jak persy to moja ulubiona rasa kotów. Po prostu to połączyłem.' Do Morta: Co zrobisz jak ci kot umrze? :| '- Ożywię go, to chyba proste, prawda?' Do Morta: Masz jakieś plany wobec Yuki na przyszłość? '- Nie.' Do Morta: Ile osób/ile razy mógłbyś kogoś ożywić? '- W nieskonczoność ale to by mnie zabiło wtedy.' Do Morta: Przyjdzie kiedyś dzień, w którym przestaniesz się odmładzać? '- Tak, a będzie to dzień mojej śmierci.' Do Morta: Wiem, że kiedyś się przebrałeś za kobitkę, w jakim celu tak w sumie? '- Musiałem udawać partnerkę Florenci, bo mógł przyjść z osobą towarzyszącą, z zaznaczeniem na kobietę. Nie wiem co siedzi czasami innym w głowach, ale to było tego powodem.' Do Yoshiro: Skąd masz te kryształy? Urodziłeśsię z nimi? '- Mhm. Urodziłem i są tak na stałe, więc sprawnie fukcjonuje z nimi i jednym okiem.' Do Kyoki: Ile masz wzrostu? '- 1,65. cm.' Do Kyoki: Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że lubisz głupiutkie osóbki? :3 '- Takie osoby są na swój sposób urocze, oraz zabawne więc to mam na myśli, gdy mówię że je lubię.' Do Dziwokota: Jak doszło do tego, że trafiłeś gdzie trafiłeś? * Jako człowiek, bo tak łatwiej * - Wzięto mnie z ulicy. Do Dziwokota: Zakochałeś się kiedykolwiek? To w ogóle możliwe? '- Oczywiście, jestem przecież zdolny do myślenia i odczuwania emocji, tym bardziej mogę się zakochać, ale tak sie jeszcze nie stało.' Do zuego Chase'a: Czy tak w ogóle to da się jakoś, jakkolwiek wylczyć z tej, hm, zarazy (?) którą rozprzestrzeniasz, czy to niemożliwe? '- Da się, ale po co komu to wiedzieć?' Do zuego Chase'a (bo dobrego nie kojarzę i zuego lubię): Co najbardziej lubisz jeść? ^^ '- Wszystko. ' Do Morta (bo dla kogo innego?): hm, okej... Czyli, że jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam to do końca swoich dni będziesz się odmładzał. A co z Aisu? Go też czy tą istotkę zostawisz w spokoju? '- Go, pewnie też. Nie z kwestii wyglądu a raczej by żył dłużej. ' Do Morta: No dobrze, wiem, że Aisu kochasz i w ogóle, ale co z Yuki? '- Yuki traktuje jak swoją córkę.' Do Morta: Mort, kiedy ty żeś się w końcu Aisu oświadczysz, bo patrzę, czekam i się niecierpliwię. '- To czekaj dalej, nie sądze bym jeszcze mógł to zrobić, ale samemu się niecierpliwię. W końcu to by znaczyło, że oficjalnie jest mój.' Do Morta: Co ta biedna Cloe ci zrobiła, że tak jej nie lubisz? '- A jak myślisz?' Do Morta: No więc, taka sytuacja, dowiadujesz się, że Aisu ma przyjaciółkę, która go kocha całym sercem, ale ona ci mówi,że nie będzie zarywała do Aisu. Co robisz? Wierzysz jej? '- Można łatwo sprawdzić czy kłamię, wystarczy zwykły urok na mówienie prawdy. Jeśli jest szczera, to tak. A jeśli nie... Cóż.' Do Morta: Przyjmijmy, ale tak czysto teoretycznie, niczego nie sugeruję, że nagle pewna istota, którą Aisu zna, chce Aisu zrobić makijaż i zapiera się, że to dobrze wyjdzie i, że się zna. Co robisz i jak reagujesz? '- Jeśli Aisu ma coś ku temu przeciwko, staje po jego stronie. A jeśli nie to droga wolna.' Do Morta: ZNOWU przyjmijmy coś, a mianowicie, że skończyło się na to, że Aisu przychodzi w sukni (well, prawdopodobnie zawstydzony) ślubnej. Jaka jest twoja reakcja, heh? ' - ... * Wyobraził to sobie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem *' Do Morta: Co robisz z rysunkami od Yuki? '- Chowam je u siebie w biurze.' Do Florencii: Wiem, że zapachu ziół nie lubisz, ale u Akaru zioła są, no cóż, wszędzie... Jak wytrzymujesz? '- Nie wiem, nie oddycham lub coś. Byle tylko to wytrzymać, wiesz, czego się nie robi z miłości.' Do Florencii: Dlaczego nie pozwalasz Akaru spotkać Mortu? '- Bo nie chce, aby ten skonfrontował się z tym ch*jem.' Do Florencii: Twoje imię przypomina mi o roślinach. Lubisz roślinki? '- Zależy, jedna tak a inne nie.' Do Florencii: Czysto teoretycznie.... wyobraź sobie, że Akaru daje ci bukiet kwiatków, które zebrał, albo wianuszek z nich. Jak reagujesz i co robisz? '- To w sumie... Miłe z jego strony i to bardzo. Raczej bym podziękował za to.' Do Mii: waaaaaaa, cześć słodziaku! Smakowały ciasteczka? '- M... Mhm! ' Do Mii: Przypuśćmy, że masz wybór. Albo cofnąć się w czasie, ale trafić do innego miejsca i żyć normalnie, ale przy tym nie spotkać nigdy Yukiego,' ALBO', cofnąć się w czasie i przeżyć jeszcze raz całą tą katorgę, to co byś wybrał? '- ... * zastanowił się i westchnął * Wolałbym to wszystko przeżyć od nowa, byle spotkac Yukiego. Jeśli bym się cofnął w czasie, a pamiętam o nim i nie spotkałbym go już nigdy to zwyczajnie bym oszalał i się zabił. ' Do Mii: Masz tutaj ciasteczko i soczek w kartoniku za to pytanie, hehe ^^ '- Dziękuje bardzo...!' Do gościa od Mereditha: Jak ty masz do jasnej ciasnej na imię? ;-; '- Erwin.' Do gościa od Mereditha: Co tak w sumie ciebie z Meredithem łączy? Co czujesz w stosunku do niego? '- ten no... To dobry kumpel * zaczerwienił się lekko *' Do Anubisa: Przebaczysz mi to, że w formie żartów nazywałam ciebie piesiem? '- Zdychaj w Piekle, okej?' Do Kyokiego: Jak wytłumaczyłbyś swojej drugiej połówce, to że ją kochasz po tym jak przykładowo (bo obstawam, że jesteś do ego zdolny) odrąbałbyś mu nogi? myślenia z discorda '- Wytłumaczyłbym, że zrobiłem to dla jej dobra, w końcu mogło być gorzej.' Do Morta: Będę dobrym człekiem i obdażę ciebie informacją, że Aisu ma dziewięć żyć i jego aktualnym jest pierwsze, ale on tym jakimś cudem nie wie. A teraz: jak reagujesz na to, że de fakto zniszczyłeś sobie de fakto zdrowie, a Aisu żyłby jakby nie było...? '- Nijak. I tak nie uważam bym popełnił błąd.' Do Morta: okej, bardzo mnie ten temat nurtuje... Bo od zawsze nie odmładzałeś się na pewno, kiedy tak w sumie zacząłeś i dlaczego do takiego wieku? '- Wiele osób twierdziło, że w wieku 19 lat byłem całkiem przyzwoity. I po za tym lubiłem te czasy, kiedy to miałem tyle lat więc dlatego do takiego. I kiedy? Nie wiem już sam.' Do Morta: well, skąd ty tak w sumie masz te pieniądze? '- Tajemnica.' Do Morta: Kim był tak na prawdę gościu z magazynu? Masz jakieś dokładniejsze informacje? '- Morderca nie gorszy ode mnie, złodziej oraz osoba która wykradła przede mną pewne informacje.' Do Morta: ...a twoje oświadczyny przyspieszy informacja, że Aisu w sumie chyba też by chciał...? '- Tak. * trzymał w dłoniach pudełeczko na pierścionek' Do Morta: Powiedz szczerze, w sensie, to nie zmieni faktu, że dalej będę te pytania zadawała ale trudno... Bardzo ciebie wkurzam zadając je? Bardzo. Do Morta: No więc, podobno przy pierwszym spotkaniu już chciałeś rzucić klątwęna Aisu, a tutaj niespodzianka - to kotek. Czy to prawda,czy żart? Jeżeli to prawda to rzucasz klątwami na lewo i prawo przez takie błahostki? ' - Tak, cenię sobie przestrzeń osobistą i jej naruszenie uznaje za zbrodnię.' Do Morta: Jak byś zareagował gdyby nagle Aisu jakimś cudem przestałby być kotkiem i stał się zwykłym człowiekiem? Oboje w końcu wiemy dzięki czemu ten związek powstał. '- I tak byłby dla mnie ważny, bo może i pokochałem go za bycie kotem jednak moje serce należy do niego samego, nie tego jakiej jest rasy.' Do Morta: No więc, oboje wiemy, że Aisu jest chorowity i w ogóle i wprawdzie troszeczkę mu się poprawi jak przestanie być taką chudzinką, ale ciągle chorowity będzie. Dopilnujesz aby zawsze odchorowywał w łóżeczku, bo wkrótce skończy się na tym, że częściej będzie w szpitalu niż w domu. :c '- Będę ogółem pilnował, by nie chorował za często nie ważne czy to w domu czy w szpitalu.' Do Morta: Okej, wspominałam już o klku życiach Aisu, a więc: ogarniasz, że jak już oboje zginiecie, to ten sobie będzie przeżywał... kolejne osiem żyć, nie? '- Nie zamierzam jeszcze umierać, więc nie myślmy o tym.' Do Morta: Na pewno nie powiesz skąd masz pieniądze? Nie powiem ani tobie, ani Aisu, ani nikomu. :< '- Na pewno.' Do Morta: Nosisz szaliczek od Aisu? :3 '- tak.' Do Kyokiego: Jakiż to haniebnych i nielegalnych zachowań się dopuściłeś? ' - Cała moja egzystencja jest haniebna i nielegalna.' Do Kyokiego: Jak się czujesz z tym jak zraniłeś Alexandra? : ) '- Oh zamknij się już...' Do Kyokiego: To co teraz z Alexandre zrobisz, no...? '- Chcę jak najlepiej dla niego, ale skoro to ja go krzywdzę to po co mam go zmuszać na bycie że mną...? Chociaż ta myśl naprawdę boli.' Do Dziwokota: Jak to tak, że znaleźci siebie na ulicy? Nie miałeś ciepłego domku? :< '- Nie, nie miałem.' Do zuego Chase'a: Dlaczego tak w sumie stałeś się zły? :c '- Powiedzmy że pewne poglądy bardziej mi przypasowały, niż te które mi wpajano.' Do zuego Chase'a: Jaka relacja (w rp of course) łączy ciebie z Alice? Tylko pokroju: a, sprząta mi i gotuje! Czy może jakaś emocjonalna? '- ... Trudno mi powiedzieć. Nigdy nie umiałem określać swoich emocji, jak i relacji z innymi. To zawsze wydawało mi sie takie... Odległe, zwłaszcza w momencie śmierci moich rodziców a potem i siostry, niezbyt sądziłem że mógłbym czuć jakieś przywiązanie do obcych mi osób,nieważne jak te chciały dla mnie dobrze, ale chyba do Alice jakieś czuje. To jest serio dziwne.' Do Morta: hej! Wiemy, że nie lubisz Arianny, ale za co najbardziej? ;) '- Normalnie byłaby mi obojętna, ale wrogowie Aisu są moimi wrogami.' Do Morta: Nie myślisz, że wyglądałeś dziwnie kiedy przejechało Ariannę, inni się martwili, a ty tak se stałeś i to zlałeś? ;-; '- To nie jest dziwne, dziwniejsze jest to, że ludzie robią zdjęcia i selfie podczas wypadków samochodowych.' Do Morta: Co Cloe musiałaby zrobić abyś jej wybaczył. :c '- Nic. Najwyżej się do mnie nie odzywać.' Do Morta: Mort, ważne pytanie, góry czy morze? ;) '- Ani jedno, ani drugie. Nie lubię miejsc w których jestem narażony na słońce.' Do Dziwokota: Chciałbyś wrócić do poprzedniego stanu, lel? '- Wiesz, ładnym kotkiem byłem więc fajnie by było.' Do Dziwokota: Więc, gdyby jakimś cudem znalazłby się, no cóż, ktoś kto by ciebie pokochał, zaopiekował i w ogóle (jakimś cudem, bo chyba ciężko o to w miejsce, w którym jesteś) to jak chciałbyś z nim spędzać czas? ' * Uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie *' Do Dziwokota: well, jako do kota: jaki masz stosunek z psami? '-Niektóre są całkiem fajne.' Do Kyokiego: lel, pociesza ciebie fakt, że jestem hojną matką i zwrócę ci (kiedyś) Alexandra? :> (może) '- O boże... * otarł łzy *' Do Kyokiego: ej, bo masz własnego pana, ale też jesteś se długo bezkarnie tylko w swoim domu. Jak to tak? '- Kto umarł ten nie żyje i nie ma nic do tego, gdzie jestem.' Do Kyokiego: Po co ci obroża? '- Blokuje ona część moich umiejętności, które byłyby kłopotliwe dla przywołujących.' Do Kyokiego: Co by się teraz musiało stać abyś stał się na prawdę szczęśliwy? :> '- Zabicie mnie. Albo sprawienie że nie czułbym nic, bo i tak mnie wszystko rani.' Do Kyokiego: Czy jakby Alexander ciebie poprosił ładnie to byś pozwolił jego rodzinie zamieszkać 9chociażby chwlowo) u ciebie? :> '- Przemyślałam bym to pewnie' Do Morta: Co ty, wampir jesteś, że słońca nie lubisz? '- Nie, moja skóra zwyczajnie źle na nie reaguje.' Do Morta: Czy gdyby Aisu ciebie poprosił o wyjazd w góry to byś się zgodził? Taknie, jak byś zareagował/co byś odpowiedział? '- tak, jeśli on by chciał. W końcu moje zdanie by się w tym wypadku nie liczyło.' Do Morta: Prawdopodobnie znam odpowiedź, ale masz jakieś konto na JAKICHKOLWIEK mediach społecznościowych? (nawet jeżeli nie używasz za bardzo, albo założyłeś tylko w jakimś jednym, konkretnym celu chwilowo itp, albo kiedykolwiek miałeś? ) ' - Nie.' Do Morta: Czemu zabiłeś siostrę? :< '- Ven za mocno trzymała się tego by mnie powstrzymać, więc nie miałem wyboru.' Do Morta: WIęcej pytań o odmładzanie! (wow!) Jak to działa z tą śmiercią? Czy jak będziesz się odmładzał w nieskończoność to będziesz nieśmiertelny, czy kiedyś umrzesz? A jak umrzesz to z jakiego powodu? Zaczniesz się w końcu starzeć, rozpadać, czy jak? '- Działa to tak, że jeśli nadal będę się odmładzał to nie umrę z starości, a jak przestanę mając np. 800 lat to rozpadnę się w proch.' Do Dziwokota: Podobno lubisz się seksić i być traktowany jak król, to prawda? '- Tak, to drugie mam w kociej naturze a pierwsze... Lubię zwyczajnie.' Do Dziwokota: Ile ty masz tak w sumie lat? Liczą ci się w ludzkich czy w kocich? '- Obojętnie,w ludzkich mam 21 a w kocich... Z rok i pięć miesięcy?' Do Dziwokota: Co najbardziej lubisz jeść? '- Dania mięsne.' Do Kyokiego: Czysto teoretycznie, co byś zrobił jakby Alexander ciebie zdradził? '- Zabiłbym tą osobę z którą to zrobił, a co do niego to nie wiem.' Do Kyokiego: hej, skoro jesteś heteroseksualny, to dlaczego prawie zgwałciłeś Alexandra? '- Kobiece ciało mnie ogółem podnieca, ale bardziej lubię te, osoby którą kocham więc dlatego.' Do Kyokiego: Czy jakby twój pan ci kazał zabić Alexandra to byś to zrobił, czy jednak nie, bo że siostrę byś zabił to wiem. '- Niestety, nie miałbym nic do gadania w tej kwestii.' Do Kyokiego: Jakie masz tak na prawdę granice w swoim działaniu? '- Żadne, póki sumienie mnie nie ruszy.' Do Morta: Okej, tak czysto teoretycznie, bo jestem ciekawa. Przyjmijmy, że Aisu ciebie zdradził, co robisz? Jak reagujesz? '- Pozbył bym się jego kochanka lub kochanki,a jemu samemu bym wyprał mózg, by nie pamiętał o tym i nie miał tendencji by to powtórzyć.' Do Morta: Okej, przyjmijmy, że znowu musisz pójść na tamto przyjęcie/ co to tam było gdzie trzeba było przyjść z osobą towarzyszącą. Poszedłbyś z Aisu? Jeśli tak to kto z was robiłby za kobitkę? '- Poszedłbym i nie wiem, jeśli trzeba by było to pewnie znowu ja.' Do Morta: Okej! Zaraz zadam ci serię pytań z mojej najwspanialszej podstawy pytaniowej, którą zadam paru osobom, ale na pocieszenie - ty byłeś pierwszy. Pytania może i nie są, cóż, najprzyjemniejsze, a co więcej zazwyczaj kiedy się o co pytam to albo dlatego, że chcę to zrobić, albo dlatego, że myślę czy to zrobić, albo dlatego, że po prostu w ogóle tego nie zrobię, a jestem ciekawa (z czego najczęściej to drugie, ups...). Zadaję na ogół tak to pytania odnośnie związków, drugich połówek, itp. Do innych przejdę później. A więc... co byś zrobił gdyby... a)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił Aisu i Aisu by się załamał przez to...? :c b)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił nie Aisu, a ciebie...? w bok Jak byś się poczuł pewnie i w ogóle? Oczywiście rozumiem, że raczej ciebie to nigdy nie spotkało i nie wiesz, ale takie tylko pytanie, oczywiście z tej ostatniej grupy "nigdy się nie stanie". Przynajmniejniezmojejstrony c)...gdyby Aisu miał wypadek samochodowy i by się przez to kaleką stał, bo na wózku by jeździć musiał? :< d)...gdyby wypadek miał miejsce, ale to nie Aisu, a ty byś ucierpiał w wyżej wymieniony sposób? e)...Aisu powiedział ci, że ciebie już nie kocha? :c f)...Aisu by tego nie powiedział, ale za to dałby info, że jednak zaręczyn nie przyjmuje...? :< g)...ktoś pomyliłby twoją płeć pomimo tego, że tym razem (heh) nie byłeś przebrany za kobietę...? h)...Aisu by zniknął. ot tak, nie wiadomo gdzie...? i)...Nagle by ci zmieniło magicznie płeć...? j)...Nagle by zmieniło płeć Aisu? k)...Po ślubie Aisu by przyszedł z info, że chce rozwodu...? :C (To się nigdy nie stanie, spokojnie...) * Mel wychodzi na scenę i kaszle * - Okej, od Morta odpowiedzi to głównie, że... Zabiłby osobę która przyczniła się do krzywdy Aisu, jego osobisty stan go nie obchodzi, na większośc rzeczy po za zniknięciem czy zmianą płci odparł ze "Od czegoś jest magia". Za to Aisu jako kobietę i tak by kochał, Morta płeć nie obchodzi w ogóle a na zniknięcie by od razu go szukał. Tak się mają sprawy. Do Morta: Czysto teoretycznie, przyjmijmy, że JAKIMŚ CUDEM wylądowałeś w komunikacji miejskiej i każdy na ciebie wpada bo jest tłoczno. Co zrobisz? Rzucisz na nich wszystkich klątwę za to, czy już im odpuścisz...? '- Wychodzę z pojazdu i zwyczajnie życzę wypadku. Więc tak, rzucę i by od razu umarli.' Do Kyokiego: huhuhu, czas na pytania, które zadaję każdemu, yay! :D A więc... co byś zrobił gdyby... a)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił Alexandra (z czego nie byłbyś to ty) i Alexander by się załamał przez to...? :c '- Taka osoba już by nie żyła.' b)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił nie Alexandra, a ciebie...? Jak byś się poczuł pewnie i w ogóle? (To nie tak, że to się stanie oczywiście. xd) '- Nie zareagowałbym szczególne. Mnie niezbyt obchodzi ta cała rzecz z dziewictwem, niewinnością więc cóż.' c)...gdyby Alexander miał wypadek samochodowy i by się przez to kaleką stał, bo na wózku by jeździć musiał? :< (Coztego,żemuwrpnogiuyebałeś...?) '- Zajmowałbym się nim, to oczywiste.' d)...gdyby wypadek miał miejsce, ale to nie Alexander, a ty byś ucierpiał w wyżej wymieniony sposób? '- Zregenerowałbym się od razu po tym, więc nic by się nie stało właściwie.' f)...Alexander by ciebie jednak kochał, ale zaręczyn (kiedyś tam) nie przyjął? '- Przeżyłbym to, obchodziłoby mnie jedynie to, że mnie kocha.' g)...ktoś pomyliłby twoją płeć pomimo tego, że nie byłeś przebrany za kobietę...? '- Tak.' h)...Alexander by zniknął. ot tak, nie wiadomo gdzie...? '- Oszalałbym, chcąc go znaleźć natychmiast.' i)...Nagle by ci zmieniło magicznie płeć...? '- Nijak, płeć to płeć nic wartego uwagi. Ale jeśli nie wyglądałbym na dziecko, byłoby okej.' j)...Nagle by zmieniło płeć Alexandra? '- Też nic, to dalej byłby mój Alexander.' k)...Po ślubie (o ile by do takiego doszło) Alexander by przyszedł z info, że chce rozwodu...? :C '- Jakby myślał że ja bym mu na to pozwolił.' Do Kyokiego: Masz zamiar się oświadczyć kiedyś Alexandrowi, czy wolisz się obejść bez takich...? '- Raczej nie, ślub wiąże się z przysięgą małżeńską i kojarzy się z kościołem... A ja omiajam tego jak ognia.' Do Kyokiego: Czy byś się zaopiekował Alexandrem, gdyby jednak potrzebował pomocy...? '- Oczywiście!' Do Mii: karton ciasteczek Chcę znać twoje odpowiedzi, pomimo tego, że jesteś taką delikatną i kochaną istotką. Przykro mi, masz tutaj karton ciasteczek w nagrodę (jak skończysz ;3 ) A więc... co byś zrobił gdyby... a)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił Yikiego i Yuki by się załamał przez to...? :c '- P... Próbowałbym go jakoś pocieszyć! W końcu wiem, jakie to okropne...' b)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił nie Yukiego, a ciebie...? Jak byś się poczuł pewnie i w ogóle? (Na pocieszenie, lel: Yuki by dawał ci dużo miłości i wsparcia, bylebyś tylko siem lepiej poczuł. :3) '-...' c)...gdyby Yukiś miał wypadek samochodowy i by się przez to kaleką stał, bo na wózku by jeździć musiał? :< (:c)] '- P... pomagałbym mu z tym czego nie dałby rady sam zrobić... W końcu, on mi pomógł to ja też mu muszę! Nie mógłbym go zostawić tak samego sobie...' d)...gdyby wypadek miał miejsce, ale to nie Yuki, a ty byś ucierpiał w wyżej wymieniony sposób? (Na pocieszenie egen: Yuki by się tobą na pewno opiekował. ;3 ) '- Nie wiem... Na pewno przeżywałbym to, bo to znaczy że byłbym jeszcze większym ciężarem dla Yukiego...' e)...To pytanie ominę, bo to siem nie stanie, wiem jakbyś zareagował, a w dodatku twoja niewinna duszyczka mogłaby sięzaczął (bardziej :|) smucić... :C f)...To też pominę, bo coś tak czuję, że jak ktoś komuś będzie siętutaj oświadczał, to Yukiś tobie, a nie ty niemu, ale już zadam w tym miejscu jakieś, a mianowicie: Przyjąłbyś zaręczyny Yukiego? :3 ' - M... mhm... * odwrócił wzrok na bok czerwony na twarzy *' g)...ktoś pomyliłby twoją płeć pomimo tego, że (o dziwo) nie byłeś przebrany za kobietę...? '- Tak, mam naprawdę delikatne rysy twarzy, drobną posturę i długie włosy, że łatwo o to.' h)...Yukiś by zniknął. ot tak, nie wiadomo gdzie...? :C '- Bałbym się o niego... Czy wszystko z nim porządku, czy nic złego się z nim nie dzieje...' i)...Nagle by ci zmieniło magicznie płeć...? '- Nie wiem, ale może cieszyłbym się trochę, w końcu wyglądałbym może wtedy jak chłopak jakoś...? Wiesz, tak w odwrotności...' j)...Nagle by zmieniło płeć Yukiego? :| '- Y... Yuki to Yuki! I tak bym go kochał z całego serca!' k)...Po ślubie Yuki by przyszedł z info, że chce rozwodu...? :C ' *Crying in spanish *' Do Mii: waaaaaaa, przepraszam za te pytaniaaaa! Masz ciasteczko! daje Swoją drogą, ja ciebie tymi ciasteczkami nie utuczę? xd '- Um... * podniósł swój sweter odsłaniając brzuch, by sprawdzić czy przez te ciastka nie przytyło mu się, ale i tak było mu widać żebra * - To chyba byłoby lepsze niż aktualny stan...' Do Mii: hej, a co byś zrobił jakby ci nagle rasę zmieniło...? myślenia z discorda '- Cieszyłbym się, bo każda byłaby lepsza od mojej.' Do Mii: Gdyby jakimś cudem twój oprawca się ożywił, przeprosiłby cię i by ciebie zostawił w spokoju to byś mu chociaż częściowo wybaczył/nienawidziłbyś go mniej? '- Dalej bym go nienawidził, przeprosiny nie naprawiłby tego co mi przez te wszystkie lata robił.' Do Mii: Czy gdybyśsię z randomowym człowiekiem z ulicy ciałami zamienił to jak byś zareagował? Ostrzegłbyś go przed tym co może go spotkać, czy żyłbyś nowym życiem? '- Ostrzegłbym go, nikt nie zasługuje na coś takiego, zwłaszcza niewinna osoba która jakimś cudem przejęła moje ciało...' Do Mii: Co byś zrobił gdyby Yuki stracił pamięć i ciebie nie pamiętał? GASP (Na twoje nieszczęście: nie gwarantuję, że to się nie stanie, ale pocieszam, że Yukiś I TAK by coś czuł do ciebie wtedy, nawet jeśli nie wiedziałby dlaczego, ani co ciebie spotkało. :>) * Crying smoll boy * Do Mii: nadzieję, że jej szataniel za to nie udusi, bo to cudo co do tego link jest to przez Melody wykonane, pozdrawiam waaaaaa jak na to kochane cudo reagujeeesz? <3 - https://i.imgur.com/AF30myI.png '- E... eee... * zaczerwienił się *' Do Kuro (chyba wiemy, którego, nie?): Jak tam dziecko? : ) '- K*rwa, lewitować niedawno zaczęło.' Do Kuro: Gdybyś jakimś cudem znowu zaciążył - jak TYM RAZEM byś zareagował? '- ... Zabiłbym matkę.' Do Yoshiro: Co byś zrobił jakby ciebie zgwałcili? :C na swoje zue dziecku z rp, które wcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale tego na 110% nie zrobi '- ... Bałbym się, to ewidentne, ale pewnie bym tej osobie wybaczył... Każdy robi błąd, chociaż ta krzywda by mnie bolała bardzo. Chciałbym w końcu zachować swą czystość dla tej jedynej osoby, jeśli taka w ogóle będzie, bo sama rozumiesz... Jestem księdzem w końcu.' Do Dziwokota: Przyjmijmy, że ktoś darzy ciebie miłością, traktuje jak króla i w ogóle, ale jakoś tak się z nikim nie pieprzy i to dosłownie - po prostu nie chce. Brak tego by ci bardzo przeszkadzał...? '- Nie zmuszałbym tej osoby skoro by nie chciała, ale pewnie bym dyskutował z nią czy mógłbym być z kimś innym, ale tylko dla seksu. Jeśli by się zgodził, to wiadomo co, a jeśli nie to wytrzymałbym.' Do Augusta: Jak tam z Albertem leci? :3 '- U... um... Jest dobrze...' Do Augusta: Jak doszło do tego, że ty w ogóle miałeś żonę jak ty taki uroczy, niewinny i nieśmiały (no nie ukrywajmy) jesteś? :< ;-; '- Zakochałem się zwyczajnie...' Do gud Eddiego z rp z ludzkim Lou, lol: Eddie, mam dla ciebie pytania i nie sugeruj się nimi! Każdemu prawie je zadaję. Jak byś więc zareagował gdyby...? a)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił Lou i Lou by się załamał przez to...? :c '- N... nie wiem, próbowałbym być dla niego wsparciem, ale nie wiem czy by mi to wyszło...' b)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił nie Lou, a ciebie...? Jak byś się poczuł pewnie i w ogóle? (oh god, Lou by chyba osobę, która to zrobiła udusił. :|) '- Jestem brzydkim, nikt by mnie nie chciał po za Lou chyba, po tym co sobie zrobiłem.' c)...gdyby Lou miał wypadek samochodowy i by się przez to kaleką stał, bo na wózku by jeździć musiał? :< '- Zająłbym się ni, bycie dla niego pomocą w tych trudnych chwilach to mój obowiązek jako partnera.' d)...gdyby wypadek miał miejsce, ale to nie Lou, a ty byś ucierpiał w wyżej wymieniony sposób? (lel, Lou by się na pewno tobą opiekował, ale tym dopiskiem się nie sugeruj) '- Nie obchodziłoby mnie to, i tak do niczego się nie nadaje nawet będąc pełnosprawnym.' e)...Lou powiedział ci, że ciebie już nie kocha? :c '- Z... zaakceptowałbym to i zrozumiał... Nie zmuszę go do kochania mnie...' f)...Lou by tego nie powiedział, ale za to dałby info, że jednak ślubu ni będzie...? :< '- Byłbym smutny, ale nie chciałbym naciskać na niego z tym.' g)...ktoś pomyliłby twoją płeć pomimo tego, że nie byłeś przebrany za kobietę i w ogóle...? '- Hm... Nie wiem, nie przeżyłem tego nigdy by jakoś odpowiedź jakbym zareagował.' h)...Lou by zniknął. ot tak, nie wiadomo gdzie...? Wprawdzie raz już się to stanęło, ale co by było jakby znowu i by nie wrócił...? '- Tym razem, zabiłbym się.' i)...Nagle by ci zmieniło magicznie płeć...? '- To pytanie jest dziwne...' j)...Nagle by zmieniło płeć Lou? '- Byłbym zmieszany tym przez długi czas.' k)...Po ślubie Lou by przyszedł z info, że chce rozwodu...? :C '- ... * pociągnął nosem *' Do Augusta: Jak tam nóżki? :> '- ... * nie wyglądał na rozbawionego tym pytaniem *' Do Augusta: August, z czystej ciekawości, dlaczego w rp uznałeś, że ci pracować nie pozwolą jak nawet na rehabilitacji rehabilitują osoby na wózkach. *emotka myślenia z discora* '- Lekarz na wózku byłby nie dość ze dziwny to jeszcze nie byłby za bardzo wydajny. Bo na przykład musiałbym poświęcić trochę czasu na przekręcenie tego p***dolonego ustrojstwa niż na pomocy komuś. Po za tym nie o rehabilitacje chodzi a o to że nie będę mógł bez dłuższy czas lub wcale wykonywać mojego zawodu... ' Do Morta: Co byś zrobił jakby Aisu dostałby, dajmy na to, raka...? : ) '- Zająłbym się aby wyzdrowiał.' Do Mii: Jak się czułeś tam wtedy na środku centrum? Przyjemnie, heh? '- S... Strasznie... L... Ludzie tak się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli...' Do Mii: Podobno możesz zaciążyć, czy to prawda? *emotka myślenia z discorda* '- M... mhm...' Do Mii: Jeżeli to górne jest prawdziwe... Zapłodnił ciebie kiedyś ten skurczybyk z przeszłości? tak/nie/nie wiem... Co byś zrobił jakbyś jakimś cudem urodził jego dziecko i... a) nie dałbyś rady uciec b) uciekłbyś '- ... *pokiwał głową niepewnie, czując narastające łzy w oczach * - N... na to pierwsze to chciałbym jak najlepiej dla dziecka, ale tak by się nie stało... A z drugiej opcji bym poszukał mu nowego, lepszego domu bo nie mógłbym go dać mu...' Do tego skurwysyna od Mii: Czemu jesteś taki zuy dla Mii? >:C * ten nie żyje, więc nie odpowie * Do tego skurwysyna od Mii: Co byś zrobił jakbyś miał jakimś cudem dzieci z Mii? :||||| * To co u góry * Do Mortu (oczywiście, bo do kogo innego?): Co byś zrobił jakby Aisu by ci sprzed ołtarza uciekł? hmmm... '- Poszedłbym do niego i porozmawiał z nim szczerze, dlaczego tak zrobił.' Do Mortu: Co byś zrobił jakby ci nagle moce by zniknęły, czy coś...? '- Czułbym się całkowicie bezsilny.' Do tego skurwysyna od Mii (w zaświatach): Czemu byłeś taki zuy dla Mii? >:C ' * Wzruszył ramionami *' Do tego skurwysyna od Mii (w zaświatach): CZEMU ZABIŁEŚ DZIECKO TWOJE I MII TY DUPKU? >:CCCC '- A kto mi mógł zabronić? I tak ich los nikogo nie interesował, więc mogłem.' Do Mortu: Jeżeli byłoby to jakimś cudem możliwe - chciałbyś mieć dziecku z Aisu? :> '- Musiałbym się zastanowić, ale może tak.' Do Mortu: Przyjmijmy, ale czysto teoretycznie, że gdy Ven przychodzi to Yuki nagle ją polubi i nie chce się z nią rozstawać i jest problem. Co robisz? '- To serio byłby ciężki problem, ale raczej starałbym się przemówić Yuki, by ją zostawiła bo "ciocia" i tak sobie pójdzie.' Do Ven: Jakim cudem ty żyjesz? ;-; '- Hokori-Hel wyrzuciła mnie z piekła.' Do Ven: Jak reagujesz na fakt, że twój brat jakimś cudem wziąć ślub z taką dobrą duszyczką jak Aisu? '- ... Ten ślub był z własnej woli, czy z przymusu?' Do Ven: Jak do jasnej ciasnej odmieniać twoje imię? ;-; '- Kto co? Venrya. Komu czemu? Venryi? Nie radze też stosować "Venryo" bo to jest az głupie, ale możliwe.' Do Ven: Ej, bo w sumie to za co dokładnie idziesz spuścić wpierdziel Mortowi? ' - Poczekaj. * uniosła rękę, na znak aby Ptysia poczekała. Wyjęła mały notesik w którym miała wszystko zapisane * Za... Rozpierdolenie Magicae. Za to, że pozabijał moich wychowanków. Za to, że Kageve jest teraz niepełnosprawna i nigdy nie będzie się mogła ruszać. Za to, że ukradł zapiski Założycielki. Za to, że ten sk*wysyn mnie zabił. Wymieniać dalej?' Do Mii: Nie wiem czy ogarnąłeś, ale Yuki ci się oświadczyć w rp chciał. (to że nie wyszło to już inna sprawa) Jak na to reagujesz, lel? '- U... Um... G.. gdybym to ja wtedy był to bym na sto procent się zgodził...' Do Mii z rp: mikrofon: Możesz nam opowiedzieć jak przeżywasz to co zaszło? mikrofonu, lel '- A... A jak mam to przezywać...? Zostałem zgwałcony przez/lub kogoś podobnedo do Yukiego! To straszne, j... ja... ja się boje...' Do Mortu: Dlaczego okłamujesz Aisu? Przecież oboje wiemy, że kolejnego ożywienia możesz nie przeżyć. :c '- Uznaje, że kłamstwo w dobrym celu jest lepsze niż bolesna prawda.' Do Mortu: Czy jeżeli byłoby pewne, że po ożywieniu Aisu umrzesz - zrobiłbyś to? Wiesz, Aisu by się załamał i w ogóle to by teraz bez ciebie żyć nie mógł. '- Mimo wszystko, to tak. Wolałbym, aby Aisu żył z Yuki niż jego miałoby zabraknąć.' Do Mortu: Co byś zrobił jakby ci Aisu porwali? '- Użyłbym swoich kontaktów i zdolności aby go znaleźć, gdyby mi się udało zabrałbym go oczywiście do naszego domu a porywacze zapłaciliby za to.' Do Mortu: ...a Yuki? '- Mam się powtarzać?' Do Mortu: Jak się czujesz z wiedzą, że jakby Aisu nie był kotkiem to byłby już martwy i to przez ciebie? >;c '- Cóż.' Do Mortu: A jak się czujesz z wiedzą, że twoja obsesja przed dotykaniem itp może ci uratować tyłek, bo jak ciebie Mepler dotknie to bój się boga...? xd '- I tak by zdechł, nawet jakby dotknął.' Do Ven: Czy jeżeli spotkałabyś isu i byś go polubiła, a dopiero potem się dowiedziała z kim się zszedł i jak bardzo się kochają i wgl to.... w skrócie - czy miałabyś serce zabić Mortemiego, skoro wtedy zranisz tak niewinną i dobrą istotkę jak Aisu i to dosyć poważnie? :c '- Z ciężkim sercem, ale tak, bo może by się udało mu wytłumaczyć, że tak będzie lepiej.' Do Florencia: Słuchaj, wiesz, że kiedyś dedniesz. Jak nie przez Mortu, to ze starości. Wiesz też, że Akaruś tak łatwo nie dednie. No i co zrobisz? :< '- Będę się cieszył życiem z Akaru na tyle ile mogę, nie jestem takim tchórzem jak Mort by się odmładzać i unikać w ten sposób śmierci.' zestaw pytoń Do Florencia: co byś zrobił gdyby... a)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił Akaru i Akaru by się załamał przez to...? :c '- Byłbym wsparciem dla niego i zajmował się nim, nie pozwalając by poczuł się osamotniony. Pewnie bym też, na rachunek rodziny, zafundował mu najlepszych psychologów by pomogli mu z traumą. A sprawców zwyczajnie bym za**bał.' b)...gdyby ktoś zgwałcił nie Akaru, a ciebie...? * Zaśmiał się i przeładował broń * c)...gdyby Akaruś miał wypadek samochodowy i by się przez to kaleką stał, bo na wózku by jeździć musiał? :< '- Rehabilitacja, a jak to nie zadziałoby to pewnie bym znalazł pomoc w kwestii magii, oczywiście, nie ja bym się tym zajął, bo magiem jestem kiepskim.' d)...gdyby wypadek miał miejsce, ale to nie Akaruś, a ty byś ucierpiał w wyżej wymieniony sposób? '- Brak sprawności by jeszcze bardziej zaniżył moją pozycje jako maga w rodzinie, a Mortowi przestałbym być potrzebny więc...' e)...Akaru powiedział ci, że ciebie już nie kocha? :c '- Zaakceptowałbym i chciałbym, abyśmy jednak zostali przyjaciółmi dalej.' f)...topomijamy g)...ktoś pomyliłby twoją płeć? '- To się tak często zdarza, że przestałem reagować na to agresją.' h)...Akaruś by zniknął. ot tak, nie wiadomo gdzie...? '- ...' i)...Nagle by ci zmieniło magicznie płeć...? '- Miałbym mindfuck.' j)...Nagle by zmieniło płeć Akaru? '- Też.' lel, z) Akaru by po prostu ci dedł? '- Hokori, Diabeł, Hades czy ktoś tam dostałby wp*rl byle Akaru wrócił.' Do Copiego: hop hop! Ty żyjesz? Czy autorka ciebie jeszcze pamięta? '- Na moje nieszczęście to pamięta.' Do Copiego: Jak się Muffin trzyma, lel? '- Dobrze, dużo śpi ostatnimi czasy, ale to już starszy kocur niż wcześniej więc to nic dziwnego.' Do Copiego: Co zrobisz jak ci kot umrze? : ) '- Stracę sens życia.' Do Copiego: Czemu wyglądasz jak nastolatek z depresją? ;-; '- A czemu ty wyglądasz jak wścibskie babsko?' Do Blondi: Co ci się z rogiem odjaniepawliło? ;-; '- Kek, Celestia się stała.' Do Robin: Kuźde, dlaczego się pieprzyłaś z kucem i... jak? ;-; '- hehe... Tajemnica Szatana.' Do Morta: Czy jeżeli byłbyś bardzo osłabiony to pozwoliłbyś Aisu,aby się tobą opiekował? Tak czy nie? Jeśli nie to dlaczego, a jeśli tak - to nie czułbyś sięz tym nieswojo? '- Raczej nie miałbym wyjścia i musiałbym się zgodzić, i tak, czułbym się nieswojo.' Do Morta: Pewnie ogarnąłeś, że twoja siostra prawdopodobnie przyjdzie do ciebie się ciebie pozbyć... mam więc parę pytań: 1) Jak wytłumaczysz zaistniałą sytuację Aisu i Yuki? '- Sam się nad tym zastanawiam.' 2) o byś zrobił gdyby Aisu/Yuki stanął/stanęła w obronie twojej siostry? '- Nie miałbym wyboru i zostawił ją w spokoju.' 3) Co byś zrobił, aby w skrócie ją pokonać, bo w końcu na swój sposób już raz umarła, a jakoś przychodzi ciebie zabić? '- Na martwą osobę klątwa by nie działała, więc zostałyby staroświeckie sposoby jak morderstwo.' Do Mortu: Wiem, że pewnie ciebie to nie obchodzi, ale trudno... Jak się czujesz z wiedzą, że jakaś istota, która dowiedziała się o twoich poczynaniach nazwała ciebie po prostu "niemiłym"? '- Nie czuje nic wobec tego.' Do Mortu: Obiecałeś Aisu, że już innych nie zranisz. Dotrzmujesz obietnicy? '- A jak myślisz?' Do Mortu: Co byś zrobił gdyby Mepler ci podpadł, ale zmienił się w Aisu? W końcu - raniąc go w jego ciele, jednocześnie ranisz prawdziwego Aisu... '- W takim przypadku musiałbym zaniechać z robieniem takowemu krzywdy.' Do Morta: Myślisz, ż ktoś mógłby jakoś uniknąć skutków twojej klątwy, pomimo tego, że ją rzuciłeś? '- Mogłoby być tak, gdyby dana osoba miała amulet chroniący lub z urodzenia była na nie odporna.' Do Morta: Masz zamiar kiedykolwiek w ogóle wyjawić Aisu CAŁĄ prawdę? '- Może kiedyś.' Do Morta: SERIO chcesz mieć z Aisu dzieci, czy powiedziałeś to, bo Aisu chciał mieć? '- Chciałbym, ale to zazwyczaj mało możliwe.' Do Morta: Czy jak już te dzieci mieć będziesz (bo, że je mieć będziesz to ci to mogę obiecać) to postarasz się wychowywać je w miarę normalnie? Tak, nie, w jaki inny sposób? '- Dobre pytanie, ale raczej bym się starał normalnie je wychować, aby nie miały takiego dzieciństwa jak ja czy moja siostra.' Do Morta: Wolałbyś aby twoje dzieci odziedziczyły rasę po tobie, czy po Aisu? A może jakieś mieszańce, że niby po tobie, ale uzka mają, itp.? '- Lepiej żeby nic po mnie z rasy nie miały, bo to znaczy, że brałyby udział w tym wyścigu szczurów o bycie najlepszym u nas.' Do Morta: Mówiłeś, że kota byś ożywił, ale jak już będziesz na schyłku życia po drugim ożywieniu Aisu i by ci kot umarł to też byś to zrobił? '- ... Kocham tego kota tak samo jak Aisu i Yuki, więc...' Do Florencii: Czyli, że myślisz, że Mort odmładza się, bo boi się śmierci? Dlaczego tak uważasz? '- Bo tak wielu z naszej grupy, w sensie rasy, robiło. Na przykład taki Nostradamus.' Do Florencii: Mówisz, że nie boisz się śmierci, ale nie boisz się tego jak zachowa się Akaru po utracie ciebie? W końcu - stracił już wszystkich, nie wiadomo jak przeżyje to znowu. '- Martwię się o to, ale to naturalny cykl... Może też wyjdź że jakoś się przeklnę i będę nieśmiertelny, wiesz, różne są sposoby by sobie zapewnić wieczną mękę.' Do Ven: Byłabyś kiedykolwiek przez jakiekolwiek okoliczności zdolna uwierzyć, że Mort nie jest już taki zły i się zmienił? ' * Zaczeła się histerycznie śmiać, po czym spoważniała * - Nie.' Do Ven: Co byś zrobiła jakby Mort się rozmnożył i jednak miał dzieci, które go kochają i w ogóle? Wiem, że przy jednej, dobrej duszyczce byś cierpiała, ale zabiła. Ale przy kilku...? '- ... Bym sobie nie wybaczyła tego, może i jestem zahartowana, ale ku*wa... Nie jestem aż takim draniem.' Do Ven: Co by się musiało stać, abyś uwierzyła, że Mort przestał być zuy? '- Nic, i tak na zawsze będzie dla mnie zły.' Do Ven: Wiem, że wegan nie lubisz, ale czy tolerujesz wegetarianów? '- Mmm... Nie wiem i tak jedzą rośliny, więc sama rozumiesz, ja to odczuwam i to mocno.' Do Ven: Kto kiedykolwiek nazwał ciebie krasnalem ogrodowym? ;-; '- Tak. W dodatku to dyrektorka mojej szkoły.' Do Ven: Czemu nie lubisz kotków? :c '- Są hałaśliwe, drapią, niczym małe bachory chcą byś je tylko karmił i ugh... To dwulicowe istoty chcące przejąć władze nad światem.' Do Ven: Jak ty przebrnęłaś przez "W pustyni i w puszczy"? Zdradźmiswójsekret. '- To przez mój fetysz do opisów przyrody w wykonaniu Sienkiewicza.' Do Ven: Czy gdyby twój kaktus stał się człowiekiem/czymś w tym rodzaju to byś wyszła za niego za mąż? �� '- Już jesteśmy małżeństwem. Nieoficjalnym, ale jednak.' Do kaktusa Ven: Ty coś czujesz w ogóle? * Jako, że ma ludzką formę to t akiej odpowie * - oczywiście, czemu nie miałbym? Do matki Mortu: Jak byś zareagowała na widok Morta-neko, bo to istnieje, stało się i w ogóle? '- O boże, stoczył się...' Do matki Mortu: Nigdy nie kochałaś syna, ani córki, nie? '- Nie, miłość tylko by ich zmiękczyła, a świat jest brutalny, nie przetrwaliby wtedy.' Do ojca Mortu: Czemu wyszedłeś za swoją aktualną żonę? '- Bo musiałem, nie ja wybierałem i nie mogłem marudzić, z szacunku do decyzji ojca.' Do Ven: Jak myślisz? Ile osób uważa Mortu za dobrą osóbkę i jakie są to osoby? Tylko przemyśl to dokładnie! '- ... Idioci... Pewnie sporo.' Do Mortu: Jak się czujesz jako kotek? ;3 '- Dosyć ciekawie, ale brak mi moich mocy.' Do Mortu: Nie możesz się doczekać dzieciaczków? Masz już dla nich imiona/coś/cokolwiek/plany może? '- Imiona już mam, oraz zamówione meble ale te przychodzą z opóźnieniem dosyć.' Do Ven: Wiem, że jesteś w związku z kaktusem, ale czy jakby był człowiekiem to PRAWNIE i OFICJALNIE byś za niego wyszła? '- No co ty, nie. Nie jestem aż tak szurnięta i samotna... Raczej.' Do Ven: przyjmijmy, czysto hipotetycznie, że przyszłe dziecku Aisu i Mortu informuje, że chce być jak Mort. Co robisz? Tylko ze szczegółami proszę. '- Przemawiam bachorowi do rozsądku. Pięścią. ' Do Mortu: Dobra, twoja kolej. Przyjmijmy, że twoje przyszłe dziecku upiera się, że chce być takie jak ty. Co robisz/jak reagujesz? Pomagasz mu, a może odradzasz? '- Odradzam, bycie jak ja wiąże się z nieprzyjemnymi sprawami.' Do matki Mortu: Czego będziesz nielubiła w Aisu? Wyobraź sobie proszę tą sytuację. '- Wszystkiego, zwłaszcza że to MĘŻCZYZNA.' Do Florencii: Whaj nazwałeś życie wieczną męką? ;-; '- Bo widzi się wtedy, jak bliscy umierają, jak świat się rozpada...' Do Mii: Jak się czujesz po tym, no cóż, wszystkim? '- Wykończony...' Do Mii: Czy widok chubby Yukiego jest bezcenny, hihi? '- Nie rozumiem, co w tym niezwykłego. Yuki to Yuki, to że no, ma lub miał nadwagę nie jest takim niczym ważnym dla mnie.' Do Mii: Jak tam córeczka? :3 '- Dobre, lekarze stwierdzili, że wszystko z nią w porządku.' Do Mii: ciasteczko Czas tuczyć ciebie od nowa, abyś nie był taką chudzinką. Wpadniesz na moją planetę kosmicznych ciastek to ciebie zwykłymi ciastkami poczęstujemy? Najlepsze w całej galaktyce! '- Aaa... A... ale taka ilość słodyczy może mi źle zrobić...! Mogę się pochorować przecież.' Do Mii: Zapoznaj się proszę z historią Yukiego. Zrobione? Wiesz już jak bardzo zjebany i sadystyczny był? Jak TERAZ się czujesz? '- Sam nie lepszy byłem... Więc nie oceniam go.' Do Derecka: Wiem, że mogłabym sie zapytać stamtąd każdego, ale co tam... który tam u was rok jest? '- Chuj, nie mam bladego pojęcia.' Do Mortu: Racja, wiem, że nie lubisz jak ci nadają ksywki itp. Wiem też, że jedynym co tolerujesz to "Mort". Czy moje Mortu więc ci bardzo przeszkadza? �� '- Tak.' Do Mortu: Tak się zastanawiam - przeszkadzałoby ci jakby Aisu jakoś tak był pulchnym koteczkiem po tej ciąży i już tak na wieki wieków? �� '- Nie, raczej nie... Dla mnie każdy Aisu, to piękny Aisu.' Do Mortu: Pomożesz potem wrócić jakoś Aisu do formy? Tak, nie, jeśli tak to w jaki sposób? '- jeśli będzie tego chciał.' Do Yoshiro: Jaka jest szansa, że wybaczyłbyś Davidowi? Co musiałby zrobić? '- Normalnie, bym mu wybaczył gdyby TO zdarzyło się tylko raz... Ale obecnie, to nie wiem co musiałby zrobić, nawet jakby stanął na głowie to dalej będę miał żal do niego... Czy go nienawidził.' Do Yoshiro cz.2: ...odnosząc się do poprzedniego - o wybaczeniu już wiem... ale co by się musiało stać abyś go kiedykolwiek pokochał? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? owo '- Nienaiwdzę go, nawet jeśli bym go pokochał to nie byłaby szczera miłość... Ale to zależy, czy nie byłoby to inaczej, wiesz... bez tego co się wydarzyło.' Do Yoshiro: Uważasz, że David FAKTYCZNIE cb kocha? uwu '- Jakby mnie kochał, to nie pozwoliłby, abym się go bał.' Do Yoshiro: Jak tam z maluszku? Co czujesz jak na nie paczysz? Wiesz, bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale de fakto to do Davida z wyglądu dosyć podobne jest (do cb też, ale do Davida też, lul) '- Jest z nią chya dobrze... I czuje się taki pusty w tym momencie, wiem, że nigdy nie zdołam jej pokochać jak powinien rodzic, ale zwyczajnie nie umiem w tym momencie.' Do Mortu: okej, wiesz pewnie kim będzie laf twego syna i wiesz kim jest ojciec laf twego syna. Co masz zamiar zrobić? '- Najchętniej to bym zakazał mu kontaktu z tym chłopakiem.' Do Mortu: Przyznaj się! Co zrobiłeś z zębami swoich dzieci! '- Trzymam je w nowej szkatułce, a co myślałaś?' Do Yoshiro: Co uważasz o Sei'u? Przeszkadza ci jak tak cb czasami tak dotknie? Jesteś zły? Whatever? '- Um, Sei to naprawdę miła osoba, zupełnie inna niż David...! I o dziwo, nie... Może to dlatego, że przez ten czas się już przyzwyczaiłem do niego.' Do Yoshiro: Co byś zrobił jakby ciebie ktoś za ogonek pociągnął? (ekhem: David) '- M... mój ogonek jest bardzo wrażliwy i n... no, pociągnięcie za niego jest tak... uhm... *zaczerwienił się straszliwie*' Do Yoshiro: owo, jakie masz teraz relejszyn z córeczką? W końcu - Davida już nie ma i w ogóle~ '- Raczej dalej mam takie same... Przypomina mi go, ale to tylko dziecko.' Do Yoshiro: WYobraź sobie sytuację, że Sei ci się nagle oświadcza, tak teraz, co robisz i jak reagujesz? '- Uhm, moja reakcja zależałaby pewnie od tego jak jestem z nim blisko, ale tak na chwilę obiecną powiedziałbym jednak nie.' Do Yoshiro: Myślisz, że David wróci? '- Obawiam się tego i szczerze, to złe co myślę, ale modlę się aby trafiła na niego inna osoba i by mnie oraz Seia, i Wendy zostawił w spokoju...' Do Yoshiro: Czy gdyby Davud byłby jednak dobrym człekiem tylko spaczonym i by ciebie tylko porwał, ale by się tobą zaopiekował to mógłbyś go pokochać, czy ne? '- Nie wiem... Ale gdyby nie robił mi krzywdy, to kto wie...' Dp Yoshiro: Lubisz popylać po drzewkach? uwu '- trochę.' Do Mortu: Lawrence Pretson '- ...' Do Mortu: Okej, wybacz za tamto... Mort, jak to jest że musiałam ciebie zmusić, abyś w rp zabrał swoje laf na randkę w walentynki w przeklętym mieście zakochanych? Przecież to była idealna okazja, jak ty mogłeś o tym nie pomyśleć? :VVVV '- Nie jestem romantykiem, randki omijam szerokim łukiem. Hm, ciekawe dlaczego.' Do Mortu: Jak bardzo mam przesrane, że nazwałam ciebie Mortuś? ;; plisniebij,byłeśtakimuroczymdzieckiem '- Bardzo. Wyjdź póki co.' Do Mortu: Ile razy cię porwano? :V '- Zbyt wiele by mógł już zliczyć.' Do Hope: Czemu twoi rodzice są tacy zjebani? :V Niby tacy katolicy, ale chyba nie ogarniają, że samemu, no cóż, mocno grzeszą w lui robiąc to co robiąc. :VVVVV '- O...Oni sądzą, ż...że tobią dobrze... W... Więc raczej nie...' Do Hope: **GASP** LUCAS LEŻY I WYKRWAWIA SIĘ NA GLEBIE, CO ROBIIIIISZ? '- Z... Zadzwoniłbym po karetkę...! I... I próbował zatrzymać krwawienie...!' Do Hope **GASP** A teraz se w łeb strzelił, co robisz now? ;) (Dam ci pro tip: zawsze sprawdzaj czy ludzie żyją, ziomek. ) '- J... Ja nie wiem... Nie wiem...! - widać, że ta możliwość sytuacji by go przerosła ' Do Cass: Czujesz się spełniona, że Hope sobie kogoś znalazł? :V '- W cholerę. Tylko żal, że nie żyje bym mogła porobić im zdjęcia.' Do Adasia, aaaaaa: Co się stało z twoją matką? :V '- Nie żyje - westchnął ciężko - Zmarła jak miałem kilka lat, ktoś ją potrącił.' Do matki Hope: Lucas i Hope mają dzidzi, więc ich homoseksualizm przestał być grzechem. Jesteś w stanie, no nie wiem, pogodzić się jakoś z nimi? :V * Przemilczała to jakby sama się zastanawiała* Do rodziców Hope: Ej, bo, czemu wy jesteście tacy? * Milczą * Do Hope: Kiedy ślub? Dasz radę się namówić na noszenie sukni ślubnej? xd '- C... Co...!? N... Nie...! P... Przecież jestem chłopakiem!' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach